An important need exists for pliant explosive devices with field-selectable detonation pressures for applications such as general demolition of structures and simulation of different explosive loading conditions in controlled tests. The ability to provide explosive devices with detonation pressures adjustable over kilo-bar ranges, while held in flexible packaging, has been an ongoing study, where it is desirable to have an impulse that can be controlled independently by adjusting the explosive concentration, device geometry and configuration. Additionally, it is desirable that such devices are easily fabricated and able to be field-adjusted according to the required detonation pressure and velocity. Previous attempts in providing flexible explosive devices have found limited success that resulted in rigid bodies. These previous devices require complex and elaborate fabrication methods that include heating a mixture in a desiccated mold, cooking the mixture to a foaming state, then recovering an inflexible molded explosive block. To overcome the current shortcomings in the art, what is needed is an explosive device having a flexible packaging system. The system needs to have simplified and reduced fabrication time and costs, lower overall weight, lowered explosive density detonation, and field tailorable explosive density.